Titans North
by The Phantom Titan
Summary: There are titans west and titans east,but what about north and south! I give you titans north! When Kole is chosen to lead titans north,who will be her team mates,and what happens when the Brotherhood of Evil comes back? Jerikole,Flinx. Please R&R!
1. Will she say yes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. GOT IT?**

SO sorry for the long delay! But what can I say, I have a busy life! So this chapter, 'the arrival'.

* * *

"Cool!" Kole exclaimed, jumping up and down, stopping when Raven gave her a odd look."When are they arriving?"

"Actulaly they should already be here." Robin said looking at his watch. (A/N Sense when does Robin wear a watch?)

As soon as Robin said this, a portal opened up and Jericho and Herald stepped out. Jericho said something in sign language to herald, which Kole assumed was 'Thanks for the ride.'

"Any time buddy." Herald said stepping back into the portal to who knows where. A couple minutes later Kid Flash arrived with Jinx, Argent not far behind them.

* * *

Half an hour later

"Sense all you guys are here I might as well set up the tower." Cy said taking out a 6" x 6" box and placing it on the ground in the center of a large clearing.

" What are you d..." Kole was cut off by a large metal pole coming out of the box, making grinding noises. After the pole stopped moving, about 900 feet in the air, it started expanding till it reached full size. It was a full size tower, in a deep green that matched the trees around it. After it stopped moving Cy turned to the new team to find them staring at it, jaws hitting the ground. He chuckled at there expresions and said,

"Made it by my self, like it?" the group give a colective nod, causing Cy to laugh. "You guys want to see inside?"

"Sure!" Kole said letting Cy lead the way into their knew home.


	2. The arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. GOT IT?**

SO sorry for the long delay! But what can I say, I have a busy life! So this chapter, 'the arrival'.

* * *

"Cool!" Kole exclaimed, jumping up and down, stopping when Raven gave her a odd look."When are they arriving?"

"Actulaly they should already be here." Robin said looking at his watch. (A/N Sense when does Robin wear a watch?)

As soon as Robin said this, a portal opened up and Jericho and Herald stepped out. Jericho said something in sign language to herald, which Kole assumed was 'Thanks for the ride.'

"Any time buddy." Herald said stepping back into the portal to who knows where. A couple minutes later Kid Flash arrived with Jinx, Argent not far behind them.

* * *

Half an hour later

"Sense all you guys are here I might as well set up the tower." Cy said taking out a 6" x 6" box and placing it on the ground in the center of a large clearing.

" What are you d..." Kole was cut off by a large metal pole coming out of the box, making grinding noises. After the pole stopped moving, about 900 feet in the air, it started expanding till it reached full size. It was a full size tower, in a deep green that matched the trees around it. After it stopped moving Cy turned to the new team to find them staring at it, jaws hitting the ground. He chuckled at there expresions and said,

"Made it by my self, like it?" the group give a colective nod, causing Cy to laugh. "You guys want to see inside?"

"Sure!" Kole said letting Cy lead the way into their knew home.


	3. Moving in

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. GOT IT? Or C.S.I. for that matter!

Woo! two chapters in one day!

* * *

Cy lead us to an elevator that took us to the common room. It had really tall ceilings and a floor to ceiling window in the front giving a great view of our forest home.

"So.." Cy said leading us to the window which had controls of all shapes and sizes on it. "I'll just give you a quick over view of the system."

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later**

"That's pretty much all you guys need to know, but if you need anything you can always call me." Cy finished. Kole shook her head, she had gotten lost after the first five minutes.

"Okay...what about our rooms?" Kid Flash asked.

"This way." Cy said leading us to a hallway and to the right. "It's pretty simple just turn right go 50 feet turn left go 300 feet and turn left again. Boys are on the left, girls are on the right." after looking threw their rooms, with private bath rooms, (Thank God), they regrouped in the common room.

"How are we going to get furniture?" Jinx asked pointing to the obviously empty room.

"We already thought of that." Robin said "All of it is the basement, along with sheets and towels that match your uniforms."

"That I picked out!" Star said proudly

"Awesome!" Kole said walking to the elevator. They all stepped in and rode down to the basement. Getting out Star pointed out the boxes with our stuff in them. Red and Black for Argent, Pink for Jinx, Red and Yellow for Kid Flash, Purple for Jericho, and Blue for Kole.

The rest of the after noon was spent lugging the heavy furniture up to our rooms, wall Kid Flash took the lighter pieces up.

* * *

**7:00 PM **

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Robin had all left and the new team collapsed on the couch.

"When's dinner?" Kid Flash said, his stomach growling loudly.

"I'll make some now." Kole said, walking over to their fridge and pulling out some fruit. In a couple minutes she had made a big bowl of fruit salad. "Food is served!" She shouted. Everyone rushed to the table and ate their fill.

After a collective decision to watch T.V., the hunt was on for the remote. After an hour and a half of searching, Jericho eventually found it, wedged between the stove and the dishwasher. Settling down They decided on an old C.S.I. rerun.

After the episode was over they headed to bed, wanting to try out their new training course the next day.

* * *

So I redid the chapter, making it longer for you guys! Once agian Please review!


End file.
